neko-girl
by Orox Inoshuke
Summary: Allen y Lenalee regresan una misión, después de confirmar que no había inocencia, mientras que en la orden Kumui intenta probar una poción en Lavi, pero este escapa, y la poción cae accidentalmente en cierta persona
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA GENTE**

**YO: YOS FANS DEL D. GRAY MAN, HOY LES TRAIGO ESTE FIC**

**GRAY: JODETE OROX, PRIMERO TORTURAS A BLEACH, LUEGO A NARUTO, DESPUÉS A SKET DANCE Y AHORA D. GRAY MAN**

**YO: POR QUE DICES QUE LOS TORTURO**

**GRAY: POR QUE CUANDO PIENSAS EN FICS SIEMPRE LOS**

**YO: CAMBIANDO DE TEMA (GRAY: NO ME IGNORES), HOY TRAIGO UN FIC DE LA FAMOSA (NO TANTO [SIN OFENDER]) PAREJA DE LA SERIE, EL ALLENA **

**MEGAMI: AL PRINCIPIO ESTE FIC FUE PENSADO COMO ONE-SHOT PERO OROX-SAN DECIDIÓ CAMBIARLO**

**OROX: EL RESUMEN DE CAP 1:**

**ALLEN Y LENALEE REGRESAN DE INGLATERRA DESPUÉS DE CONFIRMAR QUE NO AY INOCENCIA, MIENTRAS EN LA ORDEN KUMUI TERMINA DE HACER UNA DE SUS POCIONES Y LLAMA A LAVI (CONEJILLO DE INDIAS XD) PARA QUE SE LA TOME PERO CAE ACCIDENTAL MENTE EN OTRA PERSONA**

**YO: CREO QUE ESO YA LO TIENEN BIEN EN CLARO DE QUE SE VA A TRATAR**

**VALE: ESPERAMOS QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

**() SIGNIFICA INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _SIGNIFICA SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U SIGNIFICA LOS FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES ****TELEFÓNICAS**

******/ SIGNIFICA CUANDO DOS HABLAN AL MISMO TIEMPO (EJEM: QUE HACE EL/ELLA AQUÍ?)**

* * *

CAP 1: la transformación

era un día cualquiera en la orden oscura (**yo: se me olvido, el tiempo se centra en la orden actual, lean el manga para los nuevo****s**), todos charlaban y paseaban, bueno... casi todos

- VUELVE AQUÍ LAVII! - grita Kumui sobre su Kumurin vx3 (a su imaginación) mientras persigue a un indefenso conejo

- por que a mi, que iso este guapo exorcista para ser rebajado a un conejillo de indias - se pregunta Lavi mientras corre por su vida

flash back

1 hora antes

kumui mando a llamar a Lavi y a Kanda

- que pasa Kumui-san, no me digas que Allen y Lenalee están haciendo de las suyas - pregunta en forma de broma Lavi cosa que Kumui

- que le iso ese maldito pulpo a mi Lenalee - dice Kumui mal interpretando lo que dijo Lavi

- _complejo de hermano _- fue lo que pensaron Kanda y Lavi

- déjate de juegos y di para que nos as llamado complejo de hermano - exige una explicación Kanda (sin comentarios) 

- bueno, los e llamado para que prueben mi nueva poscima - dice mientras saca lo que parece ser un frasco con un liquido morado viscoso - no e tenido tiempo de haserle experimentos y lo ise al aventon - eso iso estremecer las espinas dorsales de Lavi y Kanda

todos saben que Kumui mas experimentos es igual a problemas o soluciones, pero Kumui mas experimentos sin probar es igual a catástrofe

- hazlo con el conejo que yo no soy sujeto de pruebas - dice Kanda mal humorado - _quien se cree este? _

- lo siento canda, pero necesito pr...- no termino de hablar ya que Kanda saco a mugen - Lavi tu vas primero - se va hacer cando al mencionado

- acabo de recordar que el viejo panda me necesita en la biblioteca, nos vemos - sale corriendo dejando un rastro de humo (temporada de conejos: ABIERTA XD)

- choto matte Lavi - sale Kumui persiguiendo a Lavi en su Kumurin vx3 

fin del flash black 

sigue Lavi corriendo sin poder usar su martillo ya que uno de los brazos mecánicos de Kumurin vx3 se lo quito

mientras que otro lugar de la orden, se ve abrir una de las puertas del arca y de ay salen dos jóvenes, uno tenia el pelo blanco como la nieve y la otra de color verde oscuro

- otra misión y no hubo inocencia - se queja Allen con una ex precion de cansancio

- calma Allen-kun - le trata de calmar Lenalee - vamos a entregar el informe a nii-san y después vamos al comedor? - le sugiere Lenalee a lo que Allen acepta

desde que se cambiaron de cuartel, Allen se a vuelto mas rebelde aun que por alguna razón sigue siendo educado con ella, Miranda, Kroury, Kumui, Bak y Lou fa

ambos van caminando en dirección a la oficina de Kumui

en el camino logran divisar la imagen de un conejo o mejor dicho, a Lavi corriendo por su vida mientras es perseguido por Kumurin vx3 (creo que parezco disco rayado XD)

- La-Lavi/nii-san - dicen Allen Y Lenalee observando a los nombrados

- Alleennn dasquette - le suplica Lavi usando al mencionado como escudo humano

- o-oe Lavi - se iba a quejar Allen pero van llegando Kumui y su robot

- ya no ay escape - dice sin notar a su hermanita querida

- nii-san - le recrimina Lenalee - pero que estas haciendo?

en eso el robot en donde estaba kumui se paro de repente cuando vio Lenalee dejando un gran rastro de humo

- Lenalee, etto... veras... estaba tratando de probar esta poción - trata de inventar una escusa (aun parado en el Kumurin)

- CONMIGO! - grita molesto Lavi mientras se vuelve a esconder detrás de Allen

- nii-san, cuantas veces te e dicho que no experimentes con las personas - le vuelve a recriminar

- de-demo

- nada de peros y baja de ese robot - le ordena Lenalee (o.O) a Kumui

- hai - responde resignado bajando

en el momento que se estaba bajando, que se resbala y la botella (o frasco) sale volando y derrama todo su contenido en...LENALEE?

* * *

**YO: Y AQUI TERMINA... MENTIRA ^^**

* * *

Kumui derrama accidental mente la formula en Lenalee, esta pone sus brazos para cubrirse

- LENALEE! - grita desesperada mente Kumui al ver que se forma humo alrededor de su hermana

todos (Allen, Lavi y Kumui) van a ver el lugar donde se produjo el humo y lo que encuentran los impacto

- esto es - dice Lavi aterrado

- Kumui-san, que as echo - le regaña Allen alterado mientras lo agarra de su bata

- pe-pero yo solo, por que sucedió esto

la cámara se enfoca a unas prendas de ropa, mas especifico, al uniforma de Lenalee tirado en el suelo

- LENALEEEEEE, por que tuvo que pasar esto - llora Kumui abrazando el uniforme

- pobre de Lenalee, no merecía desaparecer así - dice Lavi con unas lagrimas en sus ojos - siempre pensé que viviría para ver el final de la guerra - cae de rodillas el peli rojo

- nyuu

- aun puedo oír su voz - dice Allen

- nyuu, nyuu, nyuu

- esperen, esa es la voz de Lenalee - afirma Lavi

los tres voltean a una parte en donde el humo no se había disipado, notando una silueta, esa silueta forma la imagen de una chica

cuando el humo por fin se esfumo, lograron ver a una chica de pelo verde corto con una orejas de gato saliendo de su cabeza, eran del mismo color que su pelo, bajaron la vista para encontrar lo que parecía ser ropa interior con pelaje del mismo color que el pelo pero con rayas negras, posaron su vista en las extremidades y notaron que en las manos llevaba unos guantes de pelaje del mismo color que la ropa y tenia unas garras y en los pies parecía que llevaba una especie de pantuflas con forma de patitas de gatos (las patas traseras) y al igual que lo demás, este estaba cubierto por un pelaje verde con rayas negras

los tres estaban estupefactos pero lo que los impresiono mas fue ver una cola moverse

la cámara enfoca de otro angulo dejando ver a la misma Lenalee casi de rodillas con los ojos cerrados y con el traje de neko girl sexy (que depravado soy)

- LENALEEEEE - literalmente Kumui corrió del otro lado del pasillo en un tiempo record, arrasando con todo lo que ay en su camino - o Lenalee que bueno que estas bien - la abraza muy desesperada mente

Allen y Lavi se acercan para ver que si sus ojos no les engañan, y confirmaron que no, que la misma persona que Kumui esta abrazando y llorando a mares es nada mas y nada menos que Lenalee con los ojos cerrados

de pronto Lenalee empieza a abrir sus ojos, cuando los abre completamente le empiezan a dar un brillo extraño

- miren, Lenalee esta feliz al estar alado de su va...- sus palabras son cortadas al presenciar la siguiente escena

- AALLEEEEEEEENNN-KKUUUUUNNNNN - grita Lenalee librándose del abrazo de su hermano y saltando (literalmente) hacia el nombrado

Lavi estaba sorprendido por el acto de Lenalee, paso de largo que su hermano estaba ay y el pobre de Kumui se quedo mas blanco que la nieve mientras observaba a su querida hermanita saltar de forma elegante hacia el albino, y todo en cámara lenta

ya al fin que Lenalee llego hacia Allen, ambos caen al suelo ya que esta venia con mucha rapidez (efecto de cámara lenta)

Kumui tardo un poquito (casi nada) en reaccionar

- PULPO! (juraría que tembló el suelo) - grita Kumui como si no hubiera un mañana (para Allen) - que le haces a mi Lenalee - dice con voz macabra mientras saca de no se donde un taladro modificado que saca llamas por la punta

- Kumui-san esto no es lo que parece - Allen trata de tranquilizar al complejo de hermano mientras que Lenalee se embarra (como lo hacen los gatos :3) - esto debe de ser efecto de la poción, verdad Lavi? - busca ayuda por parte de su amigo del alma

- Kumui, te digo todas las perversidades que Allen le a echo a Lenalee - le susurra, no mas bien casi grita al oído de Kumui mientras que Allen se da cuenta que aveces no se puede contar con la ayuda de un amigo (te comprendo Allen TT^TT)

después de controlar la amenaza de muerte (para Allen) todos se sientan en el suelo a meditar de como solucionar el problema

- as memoria Kumui-san, que había en esa formula? - le vuelve a preguntar Allen

- ya te dije que no me acuerdo - le regaña Kumui por milésima vez

- pues a menos que inventes una maquina que te ayude a recordar Lenalee seguirá pegada a Allen - la cámara se enfoca a una Lenalee echa volita (como están lo gatos) encima del regaso de Allen mientras que este le acaricia la cabeza

los tres siguen buscando una solución

10 min después

- nada? - pregunta Lavi

- nada - responden Allen y Kumui aun sentados mientras que Lenalee se sigue acurrucando en Allen

15 min. después

se ve a los tres parados de cabeza (para que circule mejor la sangre)

- nada todavía - pregunta Kumui

- nada - responden Allen y Lavi mientras que Lenalee esta jugando con una bola de estambre (sabrá dios de donde salio)

30 min. después

ahora se ve a los tres sentados con incienso prendido alrededor

- ya a pasado casi una hora y no se nos viene nada - se queja Allen mientras que Lenalee esta sentada a su lado

- y que quieres que haga, no podemos dejar así a Lenalee - le recuerda Lavi

- pero tengo hambre - chilla Allen al recordar que no a comido

- chicos, vayan a la cafetería que ya es tarde, Allen luego me das el informe de la misión - dice Kumui mientras se para

- y tu que haras Kumui-san?

- por lo mientras me llevare a Le... - se ve solo una silueta y puntitos en el lugar en donde estaba Lenalee - DONDE ESTA LENALEEEEE? - Grita otra vez Kumui mientras Chilla y ta vueltas como loco (creo que ay que mandarlo a que le revisen el cerebro)

- ahora que me acuerdo, no que los gatos son nocturnos - comenta Lavi mientras capta la atención de Allen y Kumui

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**YO: SOLO ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, NO PROMETO SACAR EL SIGUIENTE CAP MUY RÁPIDO (EN EL CASO QUE QUIERAN OTRO)**

**MEGAMI: Y SI NO TIENEN IMAGINACIÓN COMO PARA VER A LENALEE COMO UNA NEKO-GIRL**

**YO: SE JODEN... NO ERA BROMA, LUEGO PONGO UN LINK ^^, POR CIERTO, SI SE PREGUNTAN EN DONDE ESTA DOS PUNTITOS, DIGAMOS QUE SE LO CHUPO LA BRUJA **

**LINK: SAQUENME DE AQUÍ (SE VE UNA CAJA AGITARSE)**

**YO: APARECERÁ DENTRO DE UN BUEN RATO (:3) **

**Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO AAAAAAAAAASSTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA LLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOOTTRRAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA**

**P.D.: TENGO UN PROBLEMA CON LOS GATOS, SE DIERON CUENTA (XD)**


	2. y los problemas no acaban part 1

**YOS GENTE**

**GRAY: POR QUE TAN FELIZ?**

**YO: POR QUE AL FIN SAQUE EL CAP, LOS PROBLEMAS QUE ME A CAUSADO**

**VALE: NO ESTAS ACOSTUMBRADO A HACER FICS**

**GRAY: QUE ESPERABAS DE UN LOCO ¬¬**

**YO: CAMBIANDO DE TEMA, HOY LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAP DE ESTE FIC**

**MEGAMI: Y AHORA EL RESUMEN:**

**KUMUI ESTARÁ COMO LOCO MIENTRAS BUSCA UNA SOLUCIÓN AL PROBLEMA QUE EL CAUSO, ALLEN TENDRÁ UNA NOCHE QUE MUCHOS QUISIERAN TENER, LAVI OCULTA ALGO Y LA RAMA ASIÁTICA VIENE DE VISITA O PARA OTRA COSA?**

**YO: ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y OS TENGO UNA SORPRESA... BUENO PRIMERO TENGO QUE RECIBIR AUTORIZACIÓN **

**MEGAMI: AUTORIZACIÓN? PARA QUE?**

**YO: ESO SE LOS DIGO AL FINAL**

**BUENO AHORA POR LO QUE TODO EL MUNDO A ESPERADO, EL CAP **

**() SIGNIFICA INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _SIGNIFICA SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U SIGNIFICA LOS FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES ****TELEFÓNICAS**

**/ SIGNIFICA CUANDO DOS HABLAN AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

Cap 2: y los problemas no acaban parte 1

Allen va regresando a su cuarto que milagrosamente encuentra a la primera, iba muy cansado por lo que tuvo que pasar

ya en su cuarto se estaba preparando para ir a dormir, se puso unos shorts y una camisa, se acostó y se tapo con las sabanas y espero a que el sueño le ganase

no paso ni 5 minutos cuando sintio un bulto formarse entre sus piernas, luego ese bulto se estaba moviendo cosa que le pareció aun mas raro a Allen

pensandolo una vez, se quito la sabana y lo que vi lo dejo sin habla

(en otra parte, en la oficina de Kumui)

se ve a un Kumui combinando unas pócimas de origen desconocido (XD) mientras a su lado esta un (amarrado) Lavi sentado en una silla

- Kumui-san, por que nueva mente soy un conejillos de indias? - pregunta tratando de librarse de lo que lo ata

- necesito a alguien con quien experimentar mientras busco cual era la poción correcta - le contesta este mientras sigue mezclando

- _lo que tengo que sufrir para que puedas... _- sus pensamientos son cortados al oír una tremenda explosión proveniente de donde estaba Kumui

estaba por que ahora se le ve a unos pocos metros, mas bien en la pared tratando de recuperar la compostura

- ese... no era - afirma este mientras vuelve a la su mesa de trabajo

- _Kami-sama por que a mi _(TT-TT) - se pregunta Lavi mientras reza internamente por la desgracia que esta por venir_  
_

(volviendo con Allen)

Allen se sobre salto al ver entre sus piernas a nada ni nada menos que a Lenalee que estaba mas que bien echa volita

lo primero que le paso a la cabeza al albino fue... como rayos llego ay Lenalee sin que el lo notara

se sigue haciendo la misma pregunta asta que recuerda lo que dijo Lavi

flash back

- ahora que me acuerdo, no que los gatos eran nocturnos - comenta Lavi captando la atención de Allen y de un muy alterado Kumui 

- a que te refieres Lavi? - le pregunta Allen 

- a lo que me refiero es que los felinos asen mucho mas cosas en la noche que en el día - les explica de Lavi de forma que la mente de Allen y Kumui pueda asimilar las cosas

- así que en estos momento Lenalee esta dando vueltas por toda la orden, ya sol - se queda callado al ver como Kumui se acerca a Lavi

el pobre no encontraba por donde escapar y de manera extraña (creo que fue brujería) ya se encontraba siendo arrastrado por Kumui que lo tenia amarrado como cerdo (XD)

- Allen busca a mi linda Lenalee mientras que Lavi me ayuda buscar cual era la pócima, pero donde me entere que te sobre pasaste con mi indefensa hermanita, dios te ampare de mi ira - lo dice con tal autori..., creo que se escucho como ultratumba 

los dos se van, no mas bien Kumui se lleva a la fuerza a un pobre conejillos de indias mientras deja a un Allen desesperado y con un extraño escalofrió

mas de una hora buscando por todos lados, entrando casi en todos lados y soportando el hambre que trae dándole altas horas de la noche

ya con el hambre carcomiendo se va a la cafetería a llenar su estomago

fin del flash back

regresando

Allen se sigue debatiendo si esto era una bendición o una tortura, bendición para cualquier hombre (para mi no) ya que encontrarse a la chica mas linda del lugar en tu habitación usando una ropa provocativa (el mismo traje del cap 1) y que casual mente te gusta (si como no ¬¬), y una tortura ya que el pequeño amigo de Allen estaba mas que parado pero no puede abusar de la situación, un movimiento en falso y Kumui lo mata (yo también mataría si alguien se pasa con mi hermana)

con sumo cuidado Allen se fue moviendo sin hacer ruido y conteniendo la respiración ya que su amigito estaba sufriendo y al mismo tiempo sintiendo placer

aplicando un poco mas de esfuerzo y con disque cuidado logro salir, pero al momento que se logro zafarse Lenalee se va despertando

- su-sumimasen Lenalee-chan, te desperté - se disculpa mientras va retrocediendo a la puerta de manera lenta y cautelosa

detiene su retroceso al ver como Lenalee se le acerca de manera coqueta (O.o), ya cuando se le termina de acercar esta lo abraza impidiéndole a Allen llegar a la puerta

- a donde vas - ahora si, esto se esta poniendo mas intenso XD - tenemos una noche que disfrutar A-L-L-E-N-K-U-N - le deletrea cerca del oído mientras le sopla dándole un escalofrió agradable

Allen con el rostro mas que rojo esta poniendo todo su auto control para no caer ante bella tentación (**Vale: Orox, creo que te estas pasando /Yo: tu crees... espera desde cuando te preocupas por esto, según recuerdo tu también eres ****así /Vale: mejor sigue con el**** fic**)

todo pensamiento claro de Allen se fue al traste cuando Lenalee pega mas sus pechos a el

- _desde cuando le crecieron mas los pechos a Lena..., ma-mate _- se dice a si mismo mientras se agita la cabeza - _genial, cada vez soy como mi maestro, muy bien Allen _- se regaña mental mente mientras trata de zafarse del agarre de la neko

Lenalee se da cuenta de lo que su amigo albino trata de hacer, así que esta aprovecha un ligero descuido de el para tirarlo al suelo para luego estar en cuatro pasta encima de el

ante tal acción Allen tiene una mejor vista de los pechos de Lenalee

el pobre se sigue preguntando de por que esta actitud asta que vuelvo a recordad lo que dijo Lavi

- _los gatos hembras suelen ser coquetas ante el macho, haciendo actos que lo seduzcan para a traerlo y mas lo hacen cuando están en celo _- ahora todo tenia sentido para Allen ante la actitud de Lenalee

Allen logra darle la vuelta a las cosas, ahora era el quien estaba sobre Lenalee solo que este le agarra los hombros a la nombrada

- te pido disculpa por lo que voy hacer - de un momento a otro activa su inocencia teniendo cuidado de que los dedos afilados de su mano no la lastimen

quien sabe como pero Allen logra amarrar a Lenalee con la capa de Crown Cloud, atándola mientras esta se oponia

ya después de un rato y evitando los arañazos de Lenalee logra atarla

mientras Lenalee trata de desatarse Allen piensa que puede hacer en estos momentos

ya después de meditarlo por un rato lo único que se le ocurre es dejar a Lenalee con alguien pero con quien

Kanda, este le ha azota la puerta en la cara sin antes escucharlo

Lavi, ahorita esta siendo conejillo de indias

Kroury, el esta fuera en Venecia

Timoty, ese niño es un malcriado que no dudaría en tocar a Lenalee

Bookman, el esta en la biblioteca investigando y haciendo su registro

Chaozi, esta entrenando con Tiedoll

y así le siguió durante un buen rato asta que al fin logro pensar en alguien que le pueda ayudar

sin que Lenalee lo viese venir, ya se encontraba a medio corredor mientras es cargada al estilo princesa por Allen mientras que este busca por todos lados a esa persona que le puede ayudar

(pasando con Kumui)

el pobre ya le dolía la espalda por tantas explosiones que a recibido, ya echo polvo logra llegar a un teléfono

- esto es mucho para mi, mejor pido ayuda

- y no crees que debiste hacer eso desde un principio - le recrimina Lavi que ahora esta levantado pero en tamaño niño y con el pelo morado - y regresa me a la normalidad cabrón

- pero así te ves mas ti.. - es cayado por una patada voladora, cortesía de Lavi

ya después de que Lavi logra descargar la ira que lo dominaba dejo hablar a un muy golpeado Kumui por el teléfono

(volviendo con Allen)

el pobre ya se había cansado de correr por caso toda la orden y ninguna señal de esa persona que buscaba

- como es posible que sea tan difícil encontrar a alguien en este condena... MIRANDAAAA

la nombrada se sorprende de ver quien lo llama

- Allen, que haces a estas horas de la no... - no termina de formular la pregunta ya que Allen se la lleva

ya después de que Allen, por milagro de dios lograra localizar la habitación de la Alemana, este procede en recuperar el aliento

- Allen, sucede algo? estas muy alterado - le pregunta la chica preocupada por su amigo

- solo... dame un respiro... y te explico todo - dice este mientras se acerca a lo que parece ser una saco de papas echa por la capa de crown clowd

el albino lo habré dejando ver una silueta

Miranda confundida se acerca para ver mejor, lo que la deja impactada

- ALLEN, POR QUE ESTA LENALEE-CHAN EN ESE ESTADO? - grita alterada la Alemana exigiendo una explicacion

después de una larga y detallada explicación de parte del albino..

- ya veo, asi que Lenalee-chan esta bajo un efecto de los tanto experimentos de Kumui-san, verdad?

- hai

- oo, y a todo esto, para que me necesitas Allen?

- a pues, te necesito para que vigiles a Lenalee y de paso que le pongas ropa - le contesta este mientras le acaricia la cabeza a la Lee

- aa, y por que yo?

- por que si se lo pido a alguien le estaria molestando - Miranda cap el mensaje - _ademas e visto como la observan y eso me cabrea _- piensa Allen para sus adentros mientras abraza de forma posesiva a Lenalee la cual está esta mas que feliz al sentir cerca al albino

Miranda capta los celos de Allen y decide ya no preguntar

ya después de charlar un poco Allen decide irle avisar a Kumui sobre el paradero de Lenalee

* * *

**PUES BUENO, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO**

**ESPERO CONCLUIR ESTE FIC Y NO DEJAR CABOS SUELTOS, LOS VEREE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAA AAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A **


	3. y los problemas no acaban part 2

**YOS GENTE**

**YO: ANTES DE EMPEZAR DÉJENME AGRADECERLES POR SEGUIR LEYENDO A PESAR QUE AUN SOY UN NOVATO EN MUCHAS COSAS**

**WATASHI: PERO YA LLEVAS TIEMPO EN ESTA PAGINA**

**YO: LUEGO HABLAMOS HERMANO**

**BUENO AHORA PASAMOS CON EL RESUMEN:**

**ALLEN DESPUÉS DE AVISARLE A KUMUI SOBRE EL PARADERO SE DA CUENTA QUE PASO TODA LA NOCHE EN DESVELO Y DECIDE IR A LA CAFETERÍA EN COMPAÑÍA DE LAVI A TOMAR SU DESAYUNO, AMBOS SE ENCUENTRAN CON LA RAMA ASIÁTICA Y COMPARTEN TIEMPO EN GRUPO PERO, CIERTA PERSONILLA CAUSARA UN DESASTRE Y TENDRÁ UN ATAQUE DE CELOS**

**YO: Y CON ESTO DAMOS INICIO A LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL CAP 2**

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

**() SIGNIFICA INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _SIGNIFICA SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U SIGNIFICA LOS FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES ****TELEFÓNICAS**

**/ SIGNIFICA CUANDO DOS HABLAN AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

Cap 2: y los problemas no acaban parte 2

por la mañana en la orden, por los pasillos se ven caminar a dos siluetas con dirección a la cafetería

- joder, pase toda la noche en vela y no pegue ojo - se queja el albino mientras bosteza

- al menos tu no lo pasaste siendo un conejillos de indias - le recrimina el pelirrojo con los ánimos por los suelos - y de que te quejas, estuviste todo el tiempo con Lenalee - con esas palabras la cara de Allen se puso roja al recordar su noche

- deja de hablar y camina mas rápido que tengo hambre - dice Allen en un vago intento por desviar el tema

los dos llegan llegan a la entrada del comedor y se disponen a entrar cuando

- WALKEER-SAANNN - grita a lo lejos una chica que va a máxima velocidad

los dos se voltean a la dirección de donde provino el grito

- Lou fa, Rikei, Shi fu - saluda el albino llamando la atención del pirata

- los conoces Allen? - pregunta el tuerto en voz baja

- hai, ellos me cuidaron mientras estaba en la rama asiática

- mira nomas, te perdemos de vista y ya cambias de todo - comenta Rikei

- no soy el único que a cambiado - comenta el alvino refiriéndose a al trió y mas a la chica

el que no presentaba muchos cambios era Shi fu, es mas, el no presentaba ningún cambio, luego esta Rikei que se dejo creces un poco el pelo y trayendo lo mas alborotado, una bufanda de color morado claro y con un tatuaje de un dragón chino en su hombro derecho

pero la que presentaba mas cambios era Lou fa dejándose el pelo suelto y lacio de la parte de atrás mientras que por delante sigue igual, cambio sus lentes por uno de contacto creados en la área científica, unos aretes y con ropa mas alegre sin dejar de lado la bata

- y Bak-san? - pregunta el albino

- estas con Kumui en su oficina - responde Shi fu

- ettoo... Walker-san ¿quien es el? - pregunta Lou fa señalando de manera discreta a Lavi

- ¿yo? yo soy el hermano mayor de Allen, puedes decirme Lavi preciosa - le trata de coquetear Lavi a la china

- no sabia que que Walker-san tuviera un hermano aun que no se parecen en nada - comenta Lou fa sin notar que el conejo le esta coqueteando

- no lo es, es solo un payaso mujeriego - Lavi se queda petrificado ante las palabras de su amigo

- me as dañado el corazón, y yo que pensaba que eramos hermanos del alma - ase drama el pelirrojo mientras llora y muerde un pañuelo

- deja de hacer drama y vamos ya a desayunar que me esta dando hambre - le regaña el albino mientras arrastra a su amigo - ¿nos acompañan a desayunar? - pregunta de forma amable a los de la rama asiática

- sera un placer - responde Lou fa mientras sigue a Allen

- _esto no es bueno, a bueno, lo que voy a presenciar sera mi recompensa por la tortura que recibí anoche _- son los pensamientos de Lavi a quien le salen un par de cuernos los cuales los únicos que lo notaron fueron Rikei y Shi fu a quienes les salio el signo de interrogación

los cinco entran al comedor y ordenan lo que van a consumir

(por otro lado)

se ve correr por los pasillos a una mujer que es nada mas y nada menor que miranda que va algo alterada

- _ay no ay no ay no ay no ¿donde estas? _- se pregunta la mujer mientras sigue buscando por los pasillos - LENALEE ¿DONDE ESTAS? - el grito llamo a los pocos que pasaban por ay

- como es posible que se aya escapado si tan solo le quite el ojo un segundo - se vuelve a hacer la misma pregunta mientras corre sin destino alguno

lejos de Miranda se ve una sombra de una mujer que le brillan los ojos

(volviendo con Allen y compañía)

los 5 están desayunando en un comedor casi vació, solo había poco personal a causa que aun era muy temprano

- sugoi, aun no me creo la cantidad que comes Allen - comenta Rikei asombrado por la montaña de comida que tenia adelante

- y los que estamos aquí aun no nos acostumbramos a esto - dice Lavi comiendo tranquilamente mientras espera que algo suceda

todos empiezan a platicar o mas bien tres personas platican de lo mas cómodo mientras que dos están en silencio (o mejor dicho uno come como animal XD y el otro esta en silencio)

Lou fa se ve algo nerviosa mientras que Allen arrasa con mas de la mitad de la montaña de comida que tiene de desayuno

- _este es el momento Lou fa, no pasaste por un mes practicando en un espejo para que ese momento nunca llegue -_ le china se ánimos mientras se imaginaa ella y a Allen en una escena clásica de una confesión

la china agarra valor y se decide en hablar

- a-ano Walker-san - llama Lou fa captando la atención de el albino quien detiene su masacre (de comida) - po-podríamos ha-habla-... - es interrumpida por algo que nunca se espero ver

- AALLEEEEENNNN-KUUUUUNNNN - el grito llamo la atención del albino causando que este se voltee solo para encontrar a Lenalee saltar le encima y caer los dos en la mesa llamando la atención de los quienes les rodean

- ¿Lenalee? - llama este sorprendido al ver a su amiga y mas con la prenda que trae puesta

en ese momento Lenalee trae pues un traje de Maid muy revelador dejando ver sus orejas y cola de gato

- ALLENN - grita otra voz mas conocida por Allen y Lavi - sumimasen Allen, perdí de vista a Lena... PERO SI AY ESTAAA - vuelve a gritar alterada diciendo lo obvio

- mooo, eres malo Allen-kun, por que me dejaste sola ayer en la fría y solitaria noche cuando se supone que debia despertar a tu lado en la cama - reprocha la Lee sin cortar se en lo que dice consiguiendo mas de un rostro sonrojado

después de decir eso Lenalee abraza de forma posesiva al albino apretándolo contra sus pechos sacando mas de un derrame nasal

la china capta la mirada de Lou fa y al voltear la a ver pone una cara de desafió hacia la otra china causando que esta se moleste

- y bien, continuamos con lo que dejamos anoche Allen-kun - pregunta la neko mientras aleja de sus pecho al albino y se acerca poco a poco

- ma-matte Lenalee, no-no pu... - no termina de hablar ya que es callado por los labios de la peli-verde, pero no era un beso cualquiera, era un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión por do quier (o en términos generales un beso de adulto)

todo el mundo se queda echo piedra al ver como la Lee le roba un beso a Allen quien como todo el mundo esta echo piedra

Lavi no oculta su asombro y entre su cabeza pasa las palabras _actuación _y _buena_, a Rikei y Shi fu casi se les cae la quijada si no fuese gracias a sus mano mientras que con Lou fa quien por cierto ardía en llamas y daba la sensación de que la china iba a causar una masacre en poco tiempo

después de un rato Lenalee rompe el beso dejando una linea de saliva

el albino se quedo en un estado de shock asta que un movimiento repentino de Lenalee lo trajo al mundo

- oraa, estas muy animado de aquí abajo - comenta la china mientras acariciando lo que parece ser un bulto en los pantalones de Allen

- cho-chotto matte, Lenalee - trata de hablar Allen pero no puede a causa de la excitación mas las caricias de parte de Lenalee

- jeje, pones una cara bonita A-l-l-e-n-k-u-n - le vuelve a deletrear la china cerca del oído del albino mientras lo empieza a lamer desde el oído asta las comisura del labio dejando un rastro de saliva

- Lenalee hmpp!, por favor deja de tocarme ay hmp!

- ¿en verdad quieres que me detenga? - pregunta de manera coqueta mientra aumenta las caricias

el albino trato de pedir ayuda con la mirada a Lavi pero lo que encuentra es a este con una vídeo-cámara en manos gravando el momento y con una sonrisa maliciosa

Allen ya estaba en las ultimas y eso se veía en su cara

pero en ese momento ase aparición la persona menos indicada para ver ese momento

- oigan chicos, han visto a Mira... - no termina de formular la pregunta Kumui ya que se queda perplejo al ver tal escena

todo se había quedado congelado, asta Lenalee había dejado las caricias al ver a su hermano

- a-ano Kumui-san, esto no es lo que parece jejeje - trata de controlar la situación el albino pero

- MALDITO PUULPOOOOO, AS TRASPASADO MI LIMITEEE - grita Kumui mientras saca de su bolsillo un control remoto con un botón exageradamente grande y lo aprieta

el piso empieza a temblar lo cual era una mala señal para Allen y compañía

de la nada aparecen una docena de robots de uno metros de altura y todos llevan una ridícula boina

- ¿ultimas palabras? - pregunta Kumui con una voz de ultra tumba a su victima

- pepeltor es inocente - sale corriendo el albino huyendo de los robots con Lenalee colgándole encima

* * *

todo era un caos en el comedor, todas las mesas y sillas estaban destrozadas y tiradas por todas partes

había pasado mas de una hora y los robots no dejaban de perseguir a Allen

mientras que en algún lugar seguro, lejos del peligro se encuentran los de la rama asiática junto con Lavi en lo que parece ser unas vigas de madera

- Sugoi, no sabia que la orden Europea fuera tan animada - dice sarcásticamente Rikei mientras observa la persecución mientras toma un Te de Limón

- y solo ponte a pensar en los fin de semanas y en vacaciones - tal parece ser que Lavi se izo muy amigo de Rikei

- ¿no deberíamos ayudar a Walker-san? - pregunta por décima vez la china mientras mira preocupada la persecución

- créeme, estamos mejor aquí arriba ademas Allen no se morirá por unos cuantos robots, el a soportado putisas mas grandes que esas cosas

- ¿entonces por que le huye? - Shi fu curioso

- por que ya tenemos experiencia con los robots de Kumui y créanme, el canijo mejora cada día sus Robots haciéndolos mas inmunes hacia la inocencia y mas resistentes pero siempre ay un punto debil en esas maquinas- con el comentario del conejo ya los tres decidieron ya no preguntar y esperar a que esto acabara

otra hora había pasado y el único cambio que a pasado era que ahora Allen traía un extraño brazalete de tamaño grande en su brazo izquierdo impidiéndole activar su inocencia

tal parecía que esto iba a durar mas tiempo pero un Robots se puso las pilas y atrapa la pierna de Allen tirándolo al suelo

- lo atrapo - dice alterado Rikei

- WALKER-SAN - grita Lou fa preocupada y con miedo en su voz

Shi fu solo puso mas atención mientras que con Lavi este estaba grabando todo sin falta

- DESPÍDETE DE ESTE MUNDO PULPOOOOO ASALTA CUNAAAAAAAAAASS - grita Kumui con voz endemoniada y con fuego saliendo se su boca

el albino no encuentra por donde escaparse y lo único que atina es cerrar sus ojos y esperar su fin, fin que nunca llego, en cambio lo que obtuvo fue un ruido de como metal siendo cortado por algo muy afilado

en un principio Allen pensó que era Kanda que estaba enfermo o borracho pero nunca recibió el insulto con el que siempre saluda el samurai

confuso y con curiosidad habré los ojos y lo que ve lo deja impactado

lo que esta adelante del albino es nada mas y nada menos que Lenalee que por alguna extraña razón de su cuerpo se desprende un aura oscura

- no dejare que le pongas un dedo en sima a mi Allen-kun Kumui - todos quedan boquiabiertos al escuchar lo que dice Lenalee pero el que quedo peor fue el nombrado quien se desplomo al ver como su hermanita le dice por su nombre de pila en vez de nii-san y que a la vez uso en una sola oración _mi _y _Allen-kun_

de un momento a otro la Lee desaparece de la vista de todos para luego aparecer a las espaldas de los Robots

en un segundo se ven lineas de cortes en todas las maquinas para luego ver como todos se van destrozando uno por uno asta que desapareze el ultimo dejando una cortina de humo

en los escombros se ve a una silueta abrazando lo que parece ser una cabeza de Robot, el humo se despeja dejando ver a Kumui llorando a mares y gritando _MI KOMURIN-X4 NOOOOOOOOOOO _

a lo lejos se ve a Lenalee caminando hacia su hermano quien ignora lo que esta apunto de pasar

cuando la china llega alado del Lee mayor

- Kumui Lee - el nombrado al oír su nombre se da la vuelta para ver a su hermana

este ya se le iba a lanzar encima en un abraso fraternal pero algo lo detiene y ese algo era el aura negra que sale de su hermanita

Kumui al ver que Lenalee se le esta acercando mientras es rodeada por esa extraña aura, como acto de su instinto de supervivencia decide retroceder asta que su espalda choca con una columna

- si te mato ahora dejaras de ser una amenaza para Allen-kun - dice Lenalee con una voz tétrica mientras levanta su mano derecha y deja ver como la punta de sus dedos se van envolviendo en una energía verde terminado en punta - Allen-kun es mio y solo mio, no dejare que alguien mas le ponga un dedo encima - demanda Lenalee preparándose para dar un golpe de muerte

- _joder, nunca pensé que la poción fuera a causar estos efecto - _dice Lavi mientras guarda la cámara y toma su martillo y se va preparando la lanzarse al ataque pero algo sale mal

el lugar en donde estaban el y los de la rama asiática se empieza a desmoronar dejando caer a los cuatro desde una gran altura

- ¿_cuando lo izo? -_ se pregunta mentalmente el tuerto mientras utiliza su martillo para atrapar a los de la rama asiática

- ¿Lenalee? - Kumui estaba petrificado y como no estarlo al ver que alguien de tu propia sangre te matara si remordimiento

- muere - con esas palabras lanza su ataque que nunca llego

Kumui había cerrado los ojos esperando el golpe critico pero al sentir que nada había pasado habré los ojos solo para encontrarse con la espalda de Allen quien abrasaba a Lenalee

- Allen-kun - dice esta sorprendida al ver que su amado estaba adelante de ella y deteniendo su ataque

- eres una gatita muy mala - dice este mientras que Kumui se desploma en el suelo por el susto que recibió

Lavi ni tardo ni un segundo en auxiliar al Lee junto con los de la rama asiática

entre los cuatro alejan el cuerpo supuesta mente inconsciente de Kumui lejos de Lenalee

mientras que con Allen, el albino sigue abrasando a Lenalee asta que esta al fin responde retrocediendo un poco

- ALLEN-KUN - grita toda alegre la neko mientras abraza al peliblanco y por el impulzo y la fuerza ambos caen al suelo

- _kami-sama, los infartos que me haces vivir _- piensa el pelirrojo mientras ve como los de la rama asiática tratan de reanimar al peli-morado para luego posar su vista en Allen y ve como Lenalee se acurruca en el - _¿habrá sido esto una buena idea? _- se pregunta mientras piensa en una solución a este problema

Continuara...

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO ^^**

**VALE: NO SE POR QUE LA PARTE EN QUE LENALEE ATACO ME RECORDÓ A MIRAI NIKKI**

**YO: DE AY ME INSPIRE ^^**

**ANTES DE IRNOS SE ACUERDAN DE LA SORPRESA, PUES TAL PARECE SER QUE NO PODRE HACERLO YA QUE AUN NO RECIBO RESPUESTA, LES IBA A TRAER UN FIC QUE LA VERDAD A MI ME GUSTO Y NO SOLO A MI SI NO TAMBIÉN A MUCHA GENTE PERO BUENO U-U**

**Y CON ESTO ME DESPIDO, Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAASSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTRAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


	4. 5 días de celo

**YOS GENTE**

**YO: LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE E ESTADO OCUPADO**

**GRAY: SI CLARO**

**YO: [SUSPIRO] ESPERO QUE ME PUEDAN PERDONAR PERO MIS EXÁMENES ME HAN TENIDO OCUPADO Y PUES NO E TENIDO INSPIRACIÓN PERO YA ANDO NORMAL Y HOY LES TRAIGO EL CAP 3**

**GRAY: YA ERA HORA**

**YA SIN MAS OS DEJAMOS CON EL RESUMEN:**

**ALLEN Y COMPAÑÍA DESCUBREN QUE KUMUI NO SOLO CONVIRTIÓ A LENALEE EN UNA NEKO-GIRL SI NO TAMBIÉN QUE CREO ALGO MAS QUE PUEDE QUE SEA UN GRAN PROBLEMA, LAVI PLANEA LA FORMA DE SOLUCIONAR ESTE PROBLEMA PERO A LA VEZ AYUDARA EN MUCHAS COSAS Y LENALEE LE DECLARA LA GUERRA A LOU FA **

**VALE: TAL PARECE SER QUE ESTE CAP TE VA A COSTAR MUCHO TRABAJO OROX**

**YO: HAI TT-TT**

**YA SIN MAS OS DEJO CON EL CAP, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

**() SIGNIFICA INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _SIGNIFICA SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U SIGNIFICA LOS FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES ****TELEFÓNICAS**

**/ SIGNIFICA QUE DOS O MAS PERSONAS HABLAN AL MISMO TIEMPO**

**(P.D.: AQUI ES CUANDO SE PONE UN POCO MAS SERIO LA TRAMA, QUE PENSARON ¿QUE IBA A SER TODO BROMA?)**

* * *

Cap 3: ¿Inocencia Artificial? los 5 días de celo

a lo lejos se distingue una silueta en un entorno oscuro

de pronto el entorno se vuelve mas claro dejando ver el interior de una iglesia y la silueta es Kumui vestido como un sacerdote

- donde me encuentro - Kumui mira para todos lados - es el interior de una iglesias ¿pero por que estoy aquí? ¿y por que estoy vestido de sacerdote?

esas y mil preguntas pasan por la cabeza del peli morado

de la nada una mano se posa en el hombro de Kumui

- nunca creí que este día llegara kumui-san - el nombrado mira sobre su hombro para ver de quien era esa voz y era de nada mas y nada menos que Lavi - y lo que mas me sorprende es que te ayas ofrecido tu mismo

- ¿de que estas hablando? - la pregunta que soltó Kumui parece que confundió al conejo

- como que de que hablo, hablo de la boda de Lenalee - esa respuesta petrifico por completo al chino

- NO RECUERDO A VER ACEPTADO ESO - grita el Lee con todas sus fuerzas mientras trata de sacar su taladro lanzallamas

- ay Kumui-san, a estas alturas y bromeando - dice Lavi mientras se posiciona en el altar

- _pero de que va todo esto, que mi Lenalee se va a casar, primero muerto, cuando sepa quien es el maldito desgraciado que intenta desposar a mi hermanita, que el mismo infierno lo ampare de mi ira - _esto y mas piensa Kumui mientras busca por todos lados una de sus armas modificadas o uno de sus controles para llamar a sus kumurines

mientras que el chino esta sumido en sus pensamientos y planes de tortura ignora el echo de que cierta persona se la acerca a sus espaldas

- Kumui-san - el nombrado voltea y queda sorprendido al ver a Allen vistiendo un Traje blanco - en verdad le agradezco que me aya dado la oportunidad, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá - dice el albino confundiendo un poco a Kumui

el peli morado tardo medio segundo en descubrir quien era el desgraciado que pretendía alejar a su Lenalee, y otro medio segundo en planear mil formas de tortura (**Vale: oe Orox, no eres así con los chicos que se acercan a tu hermanita? / Yo: eso es cuanto de otro libro ¬/¬**)

de pronto se escucha tocar el Organo (vaya nombre le ponen a esas cosas) dando inicio a la ceremonia

de la nada Kumui se encuentra en el altar con el libro (creo que es la biblia o algo así) abierto en manos, todos (sombras XD) los invitados sentados en las bancas y el con el novio (Allen) y el padrino (Lavi) alado

de la nada todos se paran y posan su vista en la entrada a la iglesia

ven pasar primero a la dama de honor quien era nada mas y nada menos que Miranda quien llevaba un bonito vestido negro algo pequeño pero le quedaba bien (si de por si miranda tiene buen cuerpo) y milagrosamente no se tropezó con sus pies o con la alfombra

siguiendo le entra Lenalee quien llevaba un bonito vestido de novia aun que para la vista de Kumui era un vestido vulgar y revelador (por el amor a...)

la peli verde va caminando por la alfombra roja captando la atención de todos mientras es guiada por Kanda asta el altar (ya algunos lo pensaron)

Kumui quedo congelado por lo que esta apunto de pasar y cuando ya iba a gritar alguna de sus locuras, de la nada el mismo dice

- puede besar a la novia - _un momento, que acabo de decir _- di endose cuenta de las palabras que acaba de pronunciar mira aterrado lo que esta apunto de pasar ante sus ojos- LENAALEEEEEEE

(volviendo a la realidad XD en el despacho de Kumui)

todo el mundo estaba reunido ay esperando a que el peli morado despierte quien reposa en el sofá

- LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE - grita Kumui mientras se levanta de golpe captando la atención de todos

- ¿esta bien Kumui-san? - le pregunta Lavi quien se le acerca con sumo cuidado

Sin que nadie se lo esperase Kumui coge a Lavi de los hombros y lo empieza a zarandear

- FUE HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE TE DIGO - grita a todo pulmón mientras aumenta la fuerza con que agita a Lavi

Mientras que los demás veían como si Kumui fue hacer un Martini en el cuerpo del conejo

- Ku-kumui-sa-san po-por el a-amor a ka-kami-sa-ma de.. - trata de terminar la oración el peli-rojo pero cae en el mareo

- Kumui, haga el favor de dejar tranquilo a Lavi - trata Reever de calmar a su jefe con complejo de hermano

Ya cuando el peli morado cae por completo en la realidad suelta a un mareado Lavi quien no resiste las ganas de devolver la comida al exterior

- ¿te encuentras bien Lavi? - le pregunta Rikei ayudando al conejo a pararse y a mantener el equilibrio

- llamen a un doctor - comenta el peli-rojo con la cara azul

Mientras que Lavi se recupera Bak se le acerca a Kumui paran decirle algo

- Kumui, tenemos que hablar es sobre Lenalee - el chino al oir estas palabras se para y con la mirada busca a su hermana

- ¿DONDE ESTA MI LENALEE? - grita a todo pulmón ensordeciendo a todo aquel que este cerca

- esta justo ay con Allen - dice Bak apuntando con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra se tapa un oído

el peli-morado mira hacia donde su hermano de raza apunta, al principio se alegra a ver a su hermanita sana y vistiendo el uniforme de la orden

Kumui se alegra pero esa alegría desaparece y entra en una extraña y predecible cólera al ver que _su _hermanita esta sentada en el regazo de Allen quien por cierto mantiene su brazo izquierdo rodeando la cintura de Lenalee

- PULPOOOOOOO - vuelve a gritar el mayor de los Lee ignorando el echo de que su adorada hermanita esta restregando su cuerpo de manera seductora en el albino

- Kumui-san espera - trata de detener Lavi quien por el grito que escucho y el tono que tenia delataba lo que el Lee quería hacer pero

- COMO OSAS PONER TU SUCIAS MANOS EN MI HERMANA MALDITO ALBI... - no termina la oración ya que su querida hermanita le cayo con un puñetazo que lo mando asta la pared dejando un gran hueco - ¿Le-lena-lee?

la nombrada se apresura para darle el golpe de gracia a su querido hermano pero una voz le detiene

- ESPERA LENALEE, KUMUI NO QUIERE MATAR A ALLEN - dice Lavi elevando mas su voz para que la china le ponga atención

todos se alivian al ver que la peli-verde se detiene pero un segundo duro su alivio no duro mucho ya que ven como de las uñas de Lenalee se ponen en un tono verdoso y se empiezan a alargar asta que tocan el cuello de Kumui

la china mira a al albino y con la mirada le pide que confirme lo dicho por Lavi

- tranquila Lenalee, todo esta bien - dice el el peli-blanco con sonando muy convincente aun que en el fondo piensa lo contrario

ante esa palabras la peli-verde desase lo que acaba de hacer para luego ir corriendo hacia los brazos del albino y volver a como estaba

mientras que la Neko toma posesión de Allen los demás se acercan a ayudar al mal herido Lee

- ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR QUE..

- shhhhh, no levante la voz Kumui-san - le calla Lavi tapándole la boca con su mano ya que se dio cuenta que los instintos asesinos de Lenalee salieron a a flote con el grito que pego el Lee

ya cuando paso el peligro Bak aprovecha y le entrega una carpeta a Kumui

- ¿que es esto? - pregunta en voz baja

- son los resultados de la sangre de Lenalee y a la vez las de su inocencia

- ¿que tiene que ver la inocencia de Lenalee en esto? - pregunta Kumui confundido por lo mencionado del chino

como respuesta Bak solo izo una seña pa que el peli-morado lo abriera y leyera lo que dice

al principio Kumui no veía gran cosa, la primera pagina le pareció tan normal que asta iba a bostezar pero las ganas se le fueron tan pronto dio la vuelta a la hoja y leer su contenido

- ¿esto es... - no termina de formular la pregunta a causa de la sorpresa

no ay palabras y el único sonido que se escuchaba era la respiración de Kumui y de los demás

todos miran hacia donde esta Lenalee y Allen quienes desconocen la situación en la que se esta pasando

- _joder Kami-sama, tengo que encontrar una solución a esto, pero debo ser cuidadoso _- son los pensamiento de Lavi quien mira hacia las hojas que tenia Kumui en sus manos

10 minutos después

todos están adentro de la oficina tratando de asimilar la información en ausencia de Allen y Lenalee quienes salieron a caminar a petición de Bak y con la supervisión de Reever

en el escritorio se encuentras Kumui con los nervios a punta y la piel de gallina a causa de la información

- dejen me ver si lo entendí - dice el Lee llamando la atención de todos - se supone que la poción que cree de quien sabe como tenia ADN de un gato mas un fragmento de una inocencia completamente ajena de la suya - todos asienten con la cabeza - y que la inocencia ajena es en realidad el tipo parásito que carga Allen verdad - otra vez todos asienten

después de lo dicho por el peli-morado la oficina quedo en un silencio que solo reino durante unos pocos segundo

- PUUUUUUUUUUUUUULPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - grita endemoniada mente Kumui mientras se para con intenciones asesinas a flote olvidando por completo el echo de que su hermanita le matara

si no fuera por los de la rama asiática y un tuerto definitivamente el Lee se hubiera lanzado a una muerte segura y sin retorno

- cálmese Kumui-san - trata de razonar el tuerto con este pero es en vano

- QUE ME CALME, COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI ESE MALDITO ASALTA CUNAS PLANEO TODO ESTO SOLO PARA PODERSE TIRAR A MI JOVEN E INOCENTE HERMANITA - los gritos del Lee eran mas fuertes que parecían que se escuchaban por todo el mundo

- no creo que Walker-san sea capas de hacer eso - comenta Lou fa creyendo profunda mente que el Allen que conoce nunca aria eso, en cambio esa chica con quien comparte la misma raza es otra historia

- _creo que calladito me veo mas bonito, que hago para evitar que Kumui-san vaya directo a la morgue - _piensa Lavi mientras busca una forma de controlar la situación - _lo tengo_

ya faltaba poco para que el peli-morado se liberara del agarre de todos y saliera a casar a un pulpo pervertido

- Kumui-san, recuerde que Reever esta con ellos, si en verdad Allen planeara hacer algo con Lenalee el lo evitara - tal parece ser que las palabras de Lavi habían funcionado ya que la fuerza del nombrado disminuyo

- es cierto lo había olvidado, si en verdad ese pulpo pervertido planea algo Reever sabrá como detenerlo - se empieza a reír como psicópata imaginándose de como su colega y amigo del alma esta defendiendo a su inocente hermanita (la verdad yo también me había olvidado también de el)

(en alguna parte del lugar)

se oye estornudar a alguien por los pasillos

- joder, no se si alguien se a de ver acordado de mi o estoy pescando un refriado - habla este mientras sigue avanzando por los pasillos como si buscara algo - la que me lleva la que me... solo me distraigo por un segundo y esos dos desaparecen, espero que Allen este bien - al finalizar Reever se plantea si debe ir a decirle a Kumui que por un segundo que se distrajo Lenalee se llevo a Allen a quien sabe donde

(volviendo a la oficina)

todos se encuentran sentados en el suelo con velad aromáticas e incienso encendidos alrededor

- ¿seguro que esto funcionara? - le pregunta Rikei a su amigo pirata

- siéndote sincero... no - responde el peli-rojo mientras observa a todos en posición de flor de loto y con los brazos estirados - _cuando nos convertimos en esas estatuas de buda - _se pregunta mientras le resbala una gota imaginaria por la nuca

tal perece ser que las velas y el incienso están surtiendo efecto en el Lee ayudando le a recordar algo

- ahora que me acuerdo, Lavi no habías dicho algo que los gatos eran nocturnos - comenta Kumui agarrando con la guardia baja al nombrado

todos miran al tuerto esperando a que responda la pregunta

- me atraparon jeje jeje - empieza a reír nerviosamente sin esperar lo siguiente

- empieza a cantar - dicen Kumui y Lou fa con voz tétrica y fantasmal

- bu-bueno ya, tranquilos - habla nerviosamente el peli-rojo mientras le suda la nuca - si no mal recuerdo los gatos tienen un rito de apareamiento llamado celo que significa cuando ya la hembra esta lista para tener crías y esta con las hormonas alborotadas durante 5 días o mas dependiendo de cada gato

al finalizar Lavi mira como el color abandona a tres de la raza china en especifico

- pero tranquilos chicos, recuerden que Reever esta con ellos, siempre que los vigilemos todo saldrá ... - se oye a alguien tocar la puerta lo cual causo un mal augurio en el peli-rojo

se ve el pedaso de madera abrirse y todos quedan congelados al ver quien era

- sumimasen, le perdí el rastro a Allen y Lenalee - aparece Reever diciendo las palabras menos indicadas para el momento

se escucha un silencio algo tenebroso

todos miran a Kumui quien se empieza a reír como si le hubieran contado un chiste causando que los demás también hagan lo mismo

- jajajajjajajaja LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE - sale gritando como si no hubiera un mañana mientras derrama lagrimas

(en la enfermería)

se ve a Allen ser empujado hacia una de las camas de la enfermería

- ¿Le-lenale? - pregunta nervioso el albino mientras observa a la chica que tiene adelante

la china quien ahora trae puesto un uniforme de enfermera algo pequeño se empieza acerca hacia el peli-blanco con unos movimientos muy seductores

- o-oe Lenalee, n-no m-me digas q-que... - Allen empieza a retroceder en un vago intento de escapar de lo que se avecina

el albino choca contra la pared

- jejeje - se ríe la Lee mientras se termina de acercar al peli-blanco - pienso continuar con lo que no acabamos en el comedor - dice de madera seductora en el oído de Allen

el albino tenia ya pensado en activar su inocencia y librarse de la situación pero algo se lo impidió

confuso miro hacia su brazo izquierdo para darse cuenta que tenia el mismo brazalete que traía en el comedor

- esta vez no Allen-kun - ya sin escapatoria lo único que le pasa por la cabeza del albino es

- _dasquette _

la Lee se lanza hacia el peli-blanco en un profundo beso lleno de lujuria

Continuara...

* * *

**Y YA CON ESTO DOY FIN AL CAP 3**

**YO: ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE EN SIGUIENTE MES SUBIR EL CAP 4 Y OTRO FIC**

**VALE: EL NUEVO FIC SE TITULA ¿CHICA INOCENTE? EN EL QUE AY VEREMOS A UNA LENALEE TOTALMENTE PERVERTIDA SIN USAR POCIONES Y A UN ALLEN VIOLABLE **

**ALLEN: QUE NO SOY VIOLABLE ¬¬**

**VALE: SI CLARO, LO QUE TU DIGAS ALLEN ^^**

**YA SIN MAS ME DESPIDO Y ESPERO VERLOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO: ****AAAAAAASSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


	5. aviso: importante leer

**YOS LECTORES**

**YO: SE QUE A ALGUNOS NO LES VA A AGRADAR ESTO, ASÍ QUE LES PIDO DISCULPAS DE ANTEMANO**

**DEJO ESTE AVISO PARA DEJAR UNAS COSAS Y UNA PREGUNTA QUE SE ARA ASTA EL FINAL PERO BUENO, DEJANDO LAS PALABRAS SIN SENTIDO MIS COMPAS DARÁN LOS PUNTOS**

**VALE: 1, LAMENTABLEMENTE EL LANZAMIENTO DEL CAP 5 DE ESTE FIC SERA ATRASADO A CAUSA DE ALGO QUE ORIX ESTA ENFRENTADO, LA RAZÓN SE DEBE AL CONTENIDO LEMON O ``M´´ QUE ESTE CAP VA A TENER **

**YO: LA RAZÓN SE DEBE A QUE QUIERO DARLE ALGO DIFERENTE (NO SE COMO DECIRLO) QUE HAGA PENSAR A NUESTRO PROTA ALLEN WALKER SOBRE LO QUE SIENTE POR LENALEE (AUN QUE YA TODOS SABEMOS ESO) Y TAMBIÉN COMO ES MI PRIMER LEMON O ``M´´ QUIERO DARLE A VOSOTROS A LOS LECTORES ALGO QUE LES AGRADE Y PROCURAR HACER QUE LENALEE NO SE VEA TAN... (MEJOR NO LO DIGO) AUN TAMBIÉN TENGO LA CULPA POR PONERLA ASÍ ^^u**

**MEGAMI: 2, SE ESTA HACIENDO EL DESARROLLO MAS UN CAMBIO EN DOS FIC QUE SON _DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA _Y _¿CHICA INOCENTE?_**

**YO: EN EL CASO DE _DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA _E DECIDIÓ EN CONVERTIRLO EN UNA SERIE DE ONE-SHOTS EN EL QUE NUESTROS PROTAS VIVEN UNA SERIE DE MALOS ENTENDIDOS Y EN EL CASO DE _¿CHICA INOCENTE? _PUES ES LO MISMO QUE CON EL CAP 5, EN ESTE FIC SE VA A CONTAR DESDE OTRA ÉPOCA (OSEA EN EL FUTURO) Y PUES... CREO QUE MEJOR ME CAYO Y DEJO QUE VOSOTROS LOS VEAN**

**YUKI: 3, SE ESTRENARA A FIN DE MES EL FIC TITULADO _POCIONES _**

**YO: EN ESTE CASO, SERA LO MISMO QUE EN EL CASO DE _DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA_ SOLO QUE LA DIFERENCIA ES QUE AQUÍ LOS PROBLEMAS SERA CAUSADOS POR CULPA DE LAS POCIONES/EXPERIMENTOS DE KUMUI **

**YUNO: 4, SE TRABAJARA OTROS FICS FUERA DEL ANIME/MANGA DE D GRAY MAN**

**YO: PUES QUE PUEDO DECIR, TENGO QUE ENTRARLE DE LLENO A UNOS FICS DEL ANIME/MANGA DE BLEACH QUE CASI DEJO EN EL OLVIDO Y TAMBIÉN TENGO QUE PUBLICAR Y DISCUTIR LA HISTORIA EN GENERAL DE OTRO FIC DEL ANIME/MANGA DE NARUTO CON LA QUE E ESTADO _TRABAJANDO_ CON UNA AMIGA Y QUE POR DESGRACIA DEJAMOS A MEDIAS**

**SWITCH: [5 Y ULTIMO, NUESTRO JEFE ESTA VIENDO POSIBLES PREPARATORIAS PARA ENTRAR Y ESTUDIAR]**

**YO: NO SE QUE PUEDA PASAR CUANDO DECIDA DE COMO VOY A HACER LA PREPA, PUEDE QUE A CAUSA DE ELLO ME TARDE MAS EN SUBIR CAPS/FICS DE LO QUE ME TARDO AHORA ASÍ QUE PROCURARE EN MI TIEMPO LIBRE HACER POR LO MENOS BORRADOS DE LAS HISTORIAS Y/O CAPS**

**YA DADO LOS PUNTOS PASARE EN HACER LA PREGUNTA QUE INCUMBE AL FIC DE _NEKO-GIRL_,**** LA PREGUNTA ES ¿QUIEREN QUE APAREZCA ROAD KAMELOT DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE? **

**LES PREGUNTO ESTO POR QUE YA ME PERDÍ Y POR DESGRACIA DESARROLLE EN MI CABEZA DOS LINEAS DIFERENTES Y NO SE CUAL ESCOGER, EN EL CASO EN EL DIGAN QUE SI ENTONCES AQUÍ LAS COSAS SE COMPLICARAN PARA LENALEE, EN EL CASO QUE DIGAN QUE NO PUES LA CHICA LOU FA LE CAUSARA PROBLEMAS A LENALEE Y TODO ESO Y EN EL CASO QUE DIGAN AMBOS PUES (QUE DOLOR DE CABEZA) TARDARE UN POCO MAS YA QUE TENGO QUE INICIAR OTRA VEZ E IR DESARROLLANDO LA HISTORIA CON ESTOS ASPECTOS (ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE TENGA QUE BORRAR EL FIC Y VOLVER A EMPEZAR)**

**TAMBIÉN**** ESTARÉ TRABAJANDO CON LOS FICS _PIERROT _Y _AMOR, ODIO Y...¿TRAICIÓN? _PERO EN ESTE CASO YA MAS O MENOS TENGO EN MI CABEZA COMO SERÁN ASÍ QUE NO AY PROBLEMA CON ESTOS**

**OS DEJO ESTE AVISO POR QUE QUIERO QUE ESTÉN ENTERADOS DE MI SITUACIÓN Y CONFLICTOS QUE TIENE MI CABEZA **

**YA SIN MAS ME DESPIDO Y ESPERO TENER LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE EL CAP 5 MAS OTROS FICS, Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **

**(P.D NO ES NECESARIO QUE RESPONDAN A LA PREGUNTA, CON TAN SOLO QUE HAYAN LEÍDO LOS PUNTOS VASTA)**


End file.
